thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Griffin and Raef (Dessert)
Izzy: at 4:41 PM Evening at Griffin's treehouse home, where he asked Raef to meet him after he ran some errands and picked something up. Uthax is safely back on the ship being puppysat by Ombre, as far as anyone knows. Raef had been at the treehouse for some time already when Griffin showed up, a little out of breath and bleeding from his shoulder. He immediately rushed over to Raef and grabbed him in a hug. "Sorry it took longer than I thought it would." He pulled away to give Raef a once-over, make sure he was all right. "Ran into some trouble, but it turned out okay." Mink: at 4:49 PM Raef had just popped the lid back onto the stew pot when he heard footsteps enter the treehouse. Before he could begin to think about standing, he was lifted into a hug that he returned with a smile. "No shit," he said as he took in the blood dripping down Griffin's shoulder, brow furrowed with worry. "Sit and I'll catch you up." He turned to find the medical kit. "What happened?" Izzy: at 4:55 PM Griffin sat heavily at the table. "Aw, no big deal. Turns out these poachers moved into the forest while I've been gone, but I found some people to take care of it. Just got shot at a little." He looked around, finally registering what was going on and tugging his chainmail over his head so that he could cuff up the sleeve of his tunic and let Raef tend to the wounds. "Are you making me dinner?" Mink: at 4:59 PM "Lucky, right," Raef repeated as he pulled out a wrap and something to clean the wound. He was gentle as he worked. He glanced over at the pot. "Hmm...maybe." He laughed softly. "And dessert, too." Izzy: at 5:07 PM Griffin looked at Raef as if he made the sun rise in the morning. No one had ever taken care of him like this -- or at all. He still had no idea what to make of it. But he shook it off and cleared his throat, because he knew he couldn't just stare at Raef until the sun actually did rise. "God, that sounds really fuckin' nice. Um, anyway." He dug into his pocket, pulling something out but keeping his hand closed around it. "I know you don't want me helping with this whole Diva thing and you guys got it covered, but -- I feel really bad about -- I mean, I'm worried you'll get hurt. So I remembered this thing I hid in the forest a while back and I thought about you." He opened his hand to reveal a small rose quartz prism, offering it to Raef. "I know it doesn't look like much," he said apologetically, "but it's magic. It'll help keep you safe." Mink: at 5:15 PM Raef tied the wrap in place, ignoring the staring directed his way. Griffin often looked at him liking that, making his stomach flutter. He had been years since anyone looked at him like that. "I can be nice," he said with a soft laugh. He cleaned up the kitchen and his hands as Griffin dug around in his pocket and brought up the Diva fight. It was probably unfair to ask Griffin to stay away, but he couldn't lose him. He came back to look at what was being offered and he stared at the quartz prism. Oh... He smiled as he took it, turning it over in his fingers. "I think I've told you not to apologize," he said, still smiling. He reached over to slide a hand through Griffin's hair and he leaned down to give him a soft kiss. "Thank you. I love it." Izzy: at 5:23 PM Griffin started to say you're always nice, but by the time he'd thought of it the moment had passed. He'd think of something charming quick enough next time. There was going to be a next time. He had seen those Diva things, the hosts, and he remembered how terrifying Mishka had been under her control. The queen thing had to be even tougher than he had been. It made more sense to him for him to go with them, and help them. But he kept thinking about the way Raef had acted when he'd offered to leave the ship. If everything went bad, and Raef survived and he didn't ... Griffin couldn't do that to him. He hated it, but it actually seemed like it was their best chance at both being happy. He stood, scooping Raef up to kiss him again, holding him tight. Life was short. He had to get everything out of it that he could. That meant letting Raef do this horrible, dangerous thing, and believing he'd come out of it alive. Setting Raef back down, he tried to hide his blush and asked, "So apart from you, what's for dessert?" Nailed it. Mink: at 5:33 PM Raef was breathless, cheeks tinged softly pink as he was put down. "Apple pie and whipped cream," he said, as he stepped around Griffin, running his hand along the half-orc's waist as he did so. He hooked a finger into Griffin's waistband. "Maybe we can bring out the whipped cream early." Izzy: at 5:40 PM Griffin glanced over to the kitchen. There was a stew pot over the fire, and he couldn't have the first meal anyone had cooked for him in years burning, but this was also the first time they'd had real privacy. And -- part of him thought -- maybe he could just keep Raef distracted long enough for the danger to pass. He moved away just for a moment to lift the pot away from the fire, then returned and picked Raef back up, lifting his feet well off the ground and grinning up at him. "Yknow what?" he said. "I think I'm hungry now." end Category:Text Roleplay